Infinite Possibilities Part III: Thetis heals
by Quadrantje
Summary: What if... Zhaan had a way to bring Crichton back in IPII? Read to find out. JA focussed. CHAPTER 3 POSTED
1. Resurrection

_Hello people, this story follows after the events in Infinite Possibilities II: Icarus Abides. I, and probably a lot of you too, thought that that episode sucked, well, not so much the episode itself, which I liked, but the fact that Crichton dies in the end. I never liked the whole cloning thing, because I knew from the beginning that one of them would die and that that would probably be the wrong one. But to make a long story short, I decided to 'fix' the ending of this episode, so I came up with this. I hope you all like it and review.  
  
Note: If anyone wants to beta-read, please let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: The rights to the characters of 'Farscape' do not belong to me. No infringement of copyright is intended._

* * *

,,Don't worry about me. I've never felt better." John whispers. He blinks once more before remaining still. Her eyes welling up once again, Aeryn closes his eyes and pulls the blood red blanket around her, huddling closer to the still warm body of her lover. Mourning for her one true love.

* * *

John can feel the life slowly going out in him, his cells dying from the radiation and his soul slipping away. His whole body is going numb, but he can still feel the kiss, Aeryn's kiss lingering on his lips. He tries to tell her he loves her one last time, but realizes he can't move, he can't feel his body, and everything is suddenly gone. His world is black for a moment until he feels something in his mind shifting and he sees all blue around him.  
  
,,Zhaan?" He calls out the first thing coming to mind, noticing that he seems to be able to speak, although there's something different about it.  
  
,,Yes, John." Her voice, like all he sees and feels, seems to be strange and familiar at the same time.  
  
,,Where are we?"  
  
,,Don't you remember this?" Suddenly he becomes aware of he fact that he doesn't seem to hear her, but rather **sense** her words.  
  
,,Unity?"  
  
,,Yes."  
  
,,But I am dead?"  
  
,,Almost. I was able to perform unity with you just before you died."  
  
,,Why?"  
  
,,Because I have a way to bring you back to life."  
  
,,Whoa! What do you mean, bring me back?"  
  
,,John, do you remember what Kaarvok did?"  
  
,,Of course I do! He twinned me. He made two perfect replicas of me."  
  
,,That was his intention, but he failed to see the effect his technique has on humans. It seems you are a bit harder to twin. Instead of making two perfect replicas he made one clone. What you thought in the beginning is true, you are the real Crichton."  
  
,,I'm the real Crichton? I guess that should make me feel a bit better if I wasn't **dead**."  
  
,,Patience, John. You see, because the other Crichton is your clone and not your twin, he doesn't have the same life expense you do. His mind will soon shut down, leaving his body as a kind of... I believe you call it a 'zombie'."  
  
,,Great, I'm dead and the only piece of me left is gonna turn into a zombie. Any more wonderful news, Zhaan?"  
  
,,Your body is dying, but your mind and soul are still alive. So if we transport all the life energy from your clone to you, you will be able to live on."  
  
,,You mean like, what you did with Aeryn?"  
  
,,I believe that's an suitable comparison."  
  
,,Hang on a microt, Zhaan. That would mean he'd die so I could live!"  
  
,,That's true."  
  
,,I can't do that."  
  
,,He doesn't have much time to live either way."  
  
,,I don't care, I can't let him die so I can live."  
  
,,John, if you were in his position, what would you say?"  
  
,,I'd tell him to stop standing around and get on with it." John says after a bit of hesitation.  
  
,,Precisely John, I suggest you take your own advice." Zhaan replies gently.  
  
,,Alright, what do I have to do?" He reluctantly agrees.

* * *

Aeryn had fallen asleep against Crichton's body, her dreams plagued with images of his staring eyes, seeing nothing, his body cold and stiff in a coffin, seemingly at peace, but dead nonetheless. Between those horrifying figures she sees pieces of their lives, their happy times and their arguments, how they got to know each other and fall in love, her death and his.  
  
She wakes up expecting to feel his cold flesh, as a cruel reminder of his death, but instead feels his body warm as hers. She must only have been asleep for a little while then, so that his body hadn't had time to cool off. A lone tear escapes her eyes, rolling down her cheek. Suddenly she comes to the realisation that someone is stroking her hair, his hand gently smoothing away the locks that had escaped her braid.  
  
,,Don't cry, baby, I'm right here." **His** voice says, a finger softly wiping away her tear. She opens her eyes, anticipating the sight of his dead body and the awareness that she just imagined his presence. Instead she sees his eyes smiling down at her, his hand continuing to caress her hair.  
  
,,John?" She is still afraid that he'll disappear at any moment, leaving nothing but the emptiness in her heart and a bereft feeling where his body touches hers.  
  
,,It's me, baby."  
  
,,How?"  
  
,,Zhaan brought me back. She did a unity thing." Not caring any longer how he's back, she smiles broadly and kisses him, needing the reassurance that it's real. The kiss is gentle and comforting, giving serenity to both of them. John softly breaks it, looking at her instead, his eyes not dead and staring like in her dream, but loving. They stay like that for a long time, until Aeryn drifts of to sleep once again, her dreams this time filled with happiness.

* * *

Crichton feels strange, somewhat floating. One microt he is at Moya and then suddenly the world turns black and he feels as though the gravity is gone. He opens his eyes to see all blue around him.  
  
,,Hello?" He calls out, trying to figure out what happened. He knows he isn't on Moya anymore, the gravity for one, but also the strange blue all around him. On top of that he has the feeling that he **knows** this place, like he's been there before, although he can't remember where or when.  
  
,,Yes John."  
  
,,Zhaan? Where are we? What am I doing here?"  
  
,,I'll explain everything. Do you remember what Kaarvok did?"

* * *

Aeryn looks at John, he had just finished telling her how Zhaan had helped him get back to life. They stay in companionable silence for a few microts, in which Aeryn contemplates all he just told her. Still, there is something wrong. She can feel it. John is keeping something from her, something he feels bad about.  
  
,,I'm glad you're back." She says, drawing lazy patterns on his cheek with one finger.  
  
,,Me too."

* * *

,,Me too." He **is** happy to be alive, but he can't shake off the feeling that he shouldn't be here, that he made the wrong decision. He can't help but feel guilty for the other John.  
  
,,What's wrong?" Aeryn finally asks.  
  
,,Nothing." She looks at him sternly, not letting go of the subject.  
  
,,I know something's bothering you, John. What is it?" Crichton sighs before answering.  
  
,,I just can't help but feel guilty."  
  
,,For what?"  
  
,,The other John is dead because of me."  
  
,,He wouldn't have much of a life after his brain shut down anyway." Her voice is soft, comforting.  
  
,,But he would be alive."  
  
,,John, remember when those Peacekeepers invaded Moya and we had to turn on the heat to drive them out? I made you promise to kill me before the Living Dead occurred. I would rather die than become a 'zombie'." He knows she means well and wants him to feel better, but his guilt won't go away. Suddenly he hears his own voice in his head. _I don't blame you. It's better this way._ The voice is soft, like a whisper. ,,What?" He realises Aeryn had been talking and is now staring at him, wondering what the strange expression on his face means.  
  
,,I heard him."  
  
,,Who?"  
  
,,The other John, he told me that he didn't blame me. That it's for the best." Aeryn smiles up at him, relieved to see that the gloom expression on his face has made way for a happier one. ,,Now, about before I died. What did you say about coming with me to Earth?" He says, smiling back at her, his eyes sparkling once again.


	2. Bridge

It's a few solar days after John's destruction of the Scarran Dreadnought. Crichton and Aeryn are on their way to Earth, having said goodbye to everyone on Talyn and Moya and having explained to everyone what happened to the other Crichton. John had opened a wormhole for Moya to come through and they had been reunited with D'Argo, Chiana and Jool. They also made a few modifications to the Farscape I and Aeryn's Prowler. They needed this planet's solar flares to create wormholes. So here they are, Aeryn in her Prowler and John in the Farscape One. Crichton already created a wormhole to Earth and they had both gone through it. It was still a little while to Earth, because they couldn't open a wormhole to nearby, or IASA would have seen it and them. Suddenly their destination came into view.  
  
,,There it is, Aeryn. Earth."

* * *

__

_Okay, this is the whole chapter. I know it's short, it's just a kind of bridge, you know, like in a song. Not a refrain nor a verse, but something in between that's totally different. Well, that's what this is. It's not great or anything and I know it, but it's to tell you guys what happened and to prepare you (and me) for the next chapter. I'm already thinking about the next chapter and I'm sorry to say that it'll probably be a while for me to post that, because I have to create four new characters for that and I've never really done that, I've created two smaller characters in another story once, but that was nothing compared to this, so I'll probably use up a bit of time to figure all that out. If any of you have any tips on how to do that, I'll be very grateful, just put them in your review or mail me. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you leave (a positive) one too._


	3. Family Reunion

_Hey guys. Here's a new chapter! They're back on Earth and meeting John's family (dûh!). I don't know anything about John's family, other than that is father is Jack Crichton and how he looks like and stuff. I don't though know if he has any siblings or such. I've noticed that in other stories the name Olivia comes up a lot as (one of) John's sister(s). I don't know if that's just coincidence, but I think it's not. However, I think that's probably from some episode I haven't seen yet and therefore I don't know her. Seeing that I'm the perfectionist I am, I don't like to do things halfway. Therefore, I decided I'd just make up my own siblings for him and not copy her personality from what I've seen in other fics. I hope you don't mind. Oh and Lisa, I don't know if they're gonna stay on Earth or not, but I'll try to keep it a bit realistic and put some angst in here instead of making it go fairy tale. Okay here it goes! Enjoy!_

* * *

,,Where are we?" John gets out of the Farscape I and looks around at the people on the square they landed on. Next to him Aeryn also climbs out of the Farscape and jumps down next to him. Her Prowler is hidden in a nearby forest, not too close, but close enough to be used as an escape route should something go wrong, and equipped with their latest design of a camouflage shield.  
  
,,We're at the shopping mall near my dad's house, it's like a commerce planet only smaller." Crichton answers, inhaling the smell of his home planet. ,,Ah, it even smells like home. Sure, it isn't like the countryside, but hey, at least it has people. Friendly people, frell, any people that don't shoot within ten microts of seeing us are friendly people!" Aeryn smiles, enjoying the sight of her lover as he bathes in the feel of this familiar place. After a few microts Crichton comes out of his musings and realizes a lot of people are staring at them. ,,Hey! What're ya looking at? Never seen a spaceship before? Oh, right, you probably haven't. Well, if you wanna hear all about it, return tomorrow at noon. Bring your families, notify the media, whatever ya want! I'll tell you all about it, then." He chuckles softly as he sees everyone's attention on him. ,,Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." And under an eerie silence they leave the plaza.

* * *

Half an arn later they stop in front of a large house with the number 16 on it. ,,This is my dad's house." John walks to the front door and rings the bell. It takes a few moments for the door to open, but then he looks in the face of a tall man that he doesn't know.  
  
,,Hello?" The man asks after a while and John suddenly realizes he had been silent for a few microts.  
  
,,Hey, can I talk to Jack Crichton?"  
  
,,Who are you?"  
  
,,I'm John. John Crichton."  
  
,,John Crichton died over two and a half years ago." John is about to launch in an annoyed explanation of how he didn't die, but got shot through a wormhole, but a voice from within the house stops him.  
  
,,Kevin? Who's at the door? If it's Caroline, tell her I'll be out in a minute."  
  
,,Sorry to disappoint ya, sis, but it ain't Caroline." They hear a loud thump inside and then a short silence before a small blond woman with remarkable brown eyes appears in the doorway.  
  
,,John?"  
  
,,Yeah, Sarah, it's me." The sibling stare at each other for a few microts before Sarah breaks out of the stare and her face lights up in a smile.  
  
,,Oh god, it's really you!" She squeaks and leaps forward to give her long lost brother a hug.  
  
,,I missed you too, sis."  
  
,,Come in, don't just stand there!" And John and Aeryn follow her inside, whilst Kevin gives Aeryn a searching look before going after them.

* * *

Once inside, the euphoria of seeing her brother again wears off and Sarah is suddenly lost for words. There is an uncomfortable silence for a while in which the tension rises. Getting enough of it, John decides to break it.  
  
,,So, who're you?" The question is aimed at Kevin.  
  
,,I'm Kevin Burkley."  
  
,,He's my husband."  
  
,,Oh." It's quiet again.  
  
,,What happened?" This time Sarah breaks the silence.  
  
,,You know that experiment? When I was trying out a slingshot-move?" Both Sarah and Kevin nod. ,,Well, I got shot through a wormhole. I kinda got stuck on the other side of the galaxy. For two and a half cycle I tried to figure out a way to get home. I finally did it. I learned how to create another wormhole. So here I am." He looks around to see the astonished faces of his sister and her husband. ,,I'll give ya a longer explanation once dad gets here. Where is he anyway? And can I call DK, I think he'd want to hear this too."  
  
,,Dad moved. We live here now." Sarah can't get out much because she is still in a daze.  
  
,,And DK?" That question somehow seems to pull her out of her shock for her eyes become clear again and she exchanges a look with Kevin before continuing.  
  
,,I'm sorry, John, but he died about a year ago."  
  
,,How?"  
  
,,Car accident. A drunk driver who didn't see him. He was dead within seconds." John doesn't get to answer for the bell rings. Sarah gets up and opens the door. Before she can say as much as 'hello', Jack Crichton rushes past her, bursting into a flood of words.  
  
,,Turn on the TV, they're showing reports of John landing at the mall. He and a wo-" He abruptly comes to a halt when he spots John and Aeryn.  
  
,,Hey dad." For the third time that day, the room is filled with silence.  
  
,,John, do your people always have such long pauses between talking? I've never noticed it in you, you never shut up." Sarah, Kevin and Jack look kind of shocked at Aeryn, the former two had totally forgotten about her. John however bursts out laughing.  
  
,,No babe. Usually not. We just don't know what to say."  
  
,,What did she say?"  
  
,,She asked why we kept falling silent. Oh, we forgot those translator microbes. Where are they?" John searches his pockets to find the tiny syringe filled with fluid containing the special translator microbes. After a few microts of futile search Aeryn rolls her eyes and fishes the needle from his right pants pocket and holds it in front of his eyes. ,,Oh right. There you go Aeryn." He injects her with the microbes and then returns his attention back to the other people in the room. ,,Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Aeryn, my sister Sarah, her husband Kevin and my dad, who I'm sure you remember. Sarah, Kevin and dad, meet the lovely Aeryn Sun."  
  
,,Hello." Aeryn says in perfect English and giving a slight nod by way of greeting. This time the silence lasted even longer than the other three.  
  
**To Be Continued**

****

* * *

__

_E__xplanation: I didn't think Sparky's clarification of: ,,translator microbes colonize at the base of the brain and allow us to understand each other." Tells us much, so I decided to give it a go and try to come up with an explanation myself. So, a quarter of an arn and a bit of surfing on the net to get some facts straight (as you can see there weren't many of those) later and I had a well-thought-through rationalization. The way I figured, the sebaceans and scarrans and everybody hadn't met any humans before, so they, and by extension the translator microbes, didn't know English. I can't remember if D'Argo and the others understood John when he first came aboard Moya, but I believe not. I think they couldn't understand him until he had translator microbes. In the episode where D'Argo tries to communicate with his ship, which speaks ancient Luxan, Pilot says he downloaded all the knowledge in Moya's database about ancient Luxan into some translator microbes and had a DRD inject D'Argo with them, so he'd be able to understand a bit of what the ship is saying. Based on that, it's obvious that the translator microbes can only translate something they're familiar with and they weren't familiar with English. Okay, here's where my explanation comes in. I think the translator microbes implanted in John, learned within seconds the rules of English, but they couldn't transfer that knowledge to the rest of the translator microbes, so instead of just translating what the others said and leaving the other translator microbes to translate what John said, instead they translated everything John said, as it was leaving his brain, into Sebacean or Nebari or Luxan or whatever language that they did know, so the others could understand it. Okay, a quick recap, that means that John thought in English, but spoke, without knowing it, in an alien language, thanks to the translator microbes. Got it so far? All right. Now, because they wanted Aeryn to speak English, Pilot replaced one of John's original translator microbes for a new one and downloaded the info from this microbe to Moya's database, so that now also contained a translation to English. Using that knowledge, he then created translator microbes that also understood English and those John implanted in Aeryn. Those microbes were programmed especially so that if she came into contact with someone who spoke English, they would do the same thing with Aeryn that John's microbes had been doing with him, meaning she now spoke English when around humans. And John of course spoke English again around other people that spoke it. I hope this makes any sense to you and that you can follow this. If you have any more questions just mail me or put them in your review and I'll answer them as soon as possible. I hope you liked this and please leave a review. Bye!  
  
(PS. I just finished watching Bog with two Bones, and you know what? I frelling hate season finale's! Actually, not so much the whole episode, I actually like the finales, but then there's just the last five or ten minutes of those which I hate! First there was the last episode of Alias' season two yesterday, that whole vanishing-for-two-years-and-coming-back-to- find-Vaughn-married-thing. Ugh! And now here with Farscape. I actually liked those two episodes I just described, except for the last minutes, is this just to keep it exciting? To make us watch next time? Or do they actually think we like this? I kind of hate Alias at the moment, all because of that stupid finale! Huh. Okay, I'm cooled off now. I hope you like this story and please review)._


End file.
